


День после Рождества

by Lio_Hunter



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: AU, Angst, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lio_Hunter/pseuds/Lio_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, в котором Хамфри - холостяк, а Джим разведён. У Джима выдался один-единственный свободный день в рождественские праздники, а у Хамфри есть идея по поводу того, как его можно провести.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День после Рождества

Весь день господин министр ходил задумчивый. Задумчивость его была с уклоном в мрачность. Наконец, под вечер он озвучил то, что его тяготило.  
– Почему, – осведомился он, – человек не может провести Рождество так, как ему хочется?   
Они с Хамфри остались в кабинете вдвоём, и господин министр рассматривал расписание всех торжеств, которые ему предстояло посетить на Рождество. Выражение его лица ясно говорило о том, что вышеупомянутому человеку совсем не хотелось проводить Рождество на торжествах.   
– Почему же не может, – возразил сэр Хамфри с тонкой улыбкой, – стоит человеку проиграть выборы – и он сможет заниматься всем, чем угодно!   
Господин министр даже слегка подпрыгнул в кресле, точно ужаленный этой фразой.  
– Проигра… Хамфри! Постучите по дереву!  
И так как Хамфри стучать не собирался, господин министр поспешно постучал по своему столу сам.   
– И всё-таки… – пробормотал он, когда мысль о проигранных выборах перестала его жечь. – Человеку, может быть, хотелось бы…  
Он посмотрел на сэра Хамфри и вздохнул.  
– Возможно, у данного человека есть определённые планы на Рождество? – поинтересовался сэр Хамфри. Он развернул к себе дневник министра и посмотрел на расписание. – В таком случае, позволю себе заметить, что весь день после Рождества у этого человека, кем бы он ни был, остаётся свободным от каких бы то ни было обязательств.  
– Планы не сказать, чтобы есть… – нерешительно пробормотал господин министр. Хамфри улыбнулся про себя и положил на стол сцепленные в замок руки.   
– Если обстоятельства складываются подобным образом, – начал он, – то позвольте предположить следующее: если бы вышеупомянутому вами гипотетическому человеку некая персона, находящаяся с человеком, о котором идёт речь, в отношениях, которые можно было бы, если мне будет позволено так выразиться, охарактеризовать как «близкие», предложила некую совместную деятельность на тот отрезок времени, который остался у вышеозначенного человека свободным от любых встреч, торжеств и мероприятий, – так вот, если бы всё, мною вышеизложенное, действительно произошло, то могла бы эта некая персона предполагать, что гипотетический человек не будет решительно против подобного предложения?   
Господин министр выслушал его, подперев руку щекой, потом провёл в голове некоторые подсчёты, просветлел лицом и спросил:  
– Вы имеете в виду… – он показал пальцем на него, потом на себя и вопросительно поднял брови. – Вы и я? И у вас есть какой-то план?   
– Именно так, господин министр, – сказал Хамфри с улыбкой. – Разве это не очевидно? 

***  
Он не был в родительском доме уже лет десять, наверное. Последний раз приезжал сюда на похороны отца, и с тех пор не был ни разу. По правде говоря, он иногда даже думал о том, чтобы дом этот продать, но так и не смог на это решиться. Ему легче было платить миссис Гриффитс и её мужу, пожилым соседям, чтобы те поддерживала в доме порядок и следили, чтобы не залезли хулиганы.   
Возможно, приехать сюда вместе с Джимом было плохой идеей. Возможно, стоило сделать то, что делают нормальные люди, когда у них выдаётся свободный день и есть приятный человек, с которым этот день можно провести: сходить в ресторан, посмотреть глупый рождественский американский фильм, погулять по пост-рождественскому Лондону.  
Но они уже приехали – поворачивать обратно было поздно.   
Погода выдалась прекрасная: в рождественскую ночь, как по заказу, начал падать снег, но к утру перестал, и сейчас небо было ясным и синим, как фарфор. Всё вокруг было запорошено снегом, улица была – как с рождественской открытки. Снег на солнце сверкал так, что смотреть было больно.   
– Да, неплохо вы жили, – сказал Джим, выходя из машины. Сунув руки в карманы плаща, он разглядывал дом. – Красиво и респектабельно, а? Прямо как ты любишь.   
Хамфри промолчал. Старый двухэтажный особняк из красного потемневшего кирпича ему вовсе не казался красивым. Даже в белой пушистой снеговой шапке он выглядел жутко. По его стенам тянулись обледенелые ветви дикого винограда, как щупальца подземного чудовища, которое собиралось утянуть его к себе. Окна глядели, как чёрные глазницы.   
Нужно было срочно отвлечься от мрачных мыслей. Решение в буквальном смысле лежало у него под ногами – он тихонько наклонился, рукою в перчатке зачерпнул снега и ничтоже сумняшеся сунул его Джиму за шиворот.   
Джим ахнул от неожиданности.  
– Вот ты как! – воскликнул он, выгребая снег из-за воротника пальто. – Война, значит?   
Хамфри, вопреки обыкновению, предпочёл не говорить, а действовать, и запустил в своего министра снежком. Джим издал возмущённый возглас и перешёл в атаку – и через мгновение они уже носились по двору и швырялись друг в друга снежками, как школьники. В конце концов Джим подобрался к Хамфри, свалил его в сугроб и, торжествуя, сунул ему снега за шиворот.   
– Теперь я чувствую себя отомщённым! – заявил он и тоже улёгся в сугроб.   
Снег был холодный и сразу же начал таять, так что Хамфри поскорей встал и вытряхнул его. Он согрелся, и его мрачное настроение отступило – его место заняла решимость сделать то, ради чего он сюда приехал. А приехал он не более и не менее, как за тем, чтобы избавиться от старых страхов, застрявших где-то в глубине души и не желавших его покидать.   
Джим лежал в сугробе, и лицо у него было абсолютно счастливое.   
– Иди сюда, – пригласил он и протянул руку.  
– При всём уважении, господин министр, – сказал Хамфри, глядя на него сверху вниз, – я предпочту пойти в дом, и вам то же советую: у вас уже нос красный.   
Он протянул ему руку и помог подняться – Джим всё же сделал попытку утянуть его к себе, но Хамфри сильным рывком поднял его на ноги.   
– Вынужден подчиниться грубой силе, – грустно заявил Джим, оказавшись на ногах.   
Они прошли в дом – Хамфри ступил на порог с некоторым трепетом, испытывая большое желание схватить Джима за руку в поисках поддержки. Но потом он одёрнул себя. Что может случиться? Дом пуст, и все, кого тут можно было бояться, давно мертвы. А в призраков он не верил.   
И всё-таки, когда они вошли в большую и насквозь простывшую гостиную, он невольно вспомнил, сколько мрачных, унылых вечеров он тут провёл, сидя в уголке и боясь издать хоть звук. Даже шорох страниц книги мог привлечь отцовское внимание – а его отец был не из тех людей, чьё внимание хотелось привлекать.   
Но Джим сразу же отвлёк его от воспоминаний: он начал восхищаться камином, а так как возле камина в поленнице были сложены дрова, то он тут же решил его затопить для пущей романтики. Через несколько минут в камине загорелся весёлый огонь, и в гостиной стало потеплее и поуютнее.   
Хамфри накануне позвонил миссис Гриффитс, предупредил, что приедет, и попросил купить кое-что из продуктов. Она расстаралась, и на кухне их ждало столько еды, что можно было хоть месяц питаться. Они набрали на поднос всего понемногу и пообедали, устроившись в гостиной у камина.   
«Если бы отец это увидел…» – подумал Хамфри и невольно улыбнулся: отец был помешан на правилах. Обедать нужно было в столовой, и нигде больше. Мысль о том, что кто-то может притащить еду в гостиную, привела бы его в ярость.  
Уж не говоря о том, что кто-то может притащить в дом любовника. Хотя непонятно, что больше его взбесило бы: сам факт наличия любовника, или то, что любовник не был выпускником Оксфорда или хотя бы Кембриджа, а всего лишь какой-то там Лондонской Школы Экономики!  
Что ж, говорят же, что лучший способ победить свои страхи – это посмеяться над ними. Кажется, он на правильном пути.   
После обеда Джим, снова готовый к подвигам, выглянул в окно и увидел ёлку, которая росла во внутреннем дворике.   
– Её нужно нарядить! – принял он министерское решение.  
– Зачем? Мы же завтра утром уезжаем.  
– Ну и что? А сегодня у нас будет ёлка.  
– Но ведь Рождество уже прошло.  
– Ну и что? – повторил Джим. – Почему бы нам не нарядить ёлку, Хамфри?  
– Сколько вам лет, господин министр? – поинтересовался Хамфри, слегка недовольный. После обеда ему, как обычно, хотелось свернуться в кресле и почитать книгу, но уж никак не лезть на пыльный чердак за старыми игрушками, а потом выходить на мороз и украшать дурацкую ёлку.   
– Человеку столько лет, на сколько он себя чувствует, – заявил Джим, встав перед ним. Он попытался по привычке сунуть руку за обшлаг пиджака, но не смог, потому что был в свитере. – А я сегодня чувствую себя на все свои двенадцать. Так что пошли украшать ёлку!   
Хамфри секунду поколебался, но потом покорно поднялся из кресла.  
Так получилось, что они никогда не ссорились по бытовым вопросам – почему-то в обычной жизни им было легко находить компромиссы и уступать друг другу. Зато то и дело какое-нибудь столкновение по работе приводило к тому, что они делались друг с другом очень вежливы и прекращали разговаривать обо всём, что с работой было не связано.  
И Хамфри тогда начинал думать, что всё кончено. Что он своими руками оттолкнул единственного близкого человека, который у него был.   
Ну и пусть отправляется ко всем чертям – в конце концов, Арнольд всегда говорил, что чем ближе тебе человек, тем больней он может тебя ударить.  
Так он думал до тех пор, пока они не мирились – обычно по инициативе Джима, но иногда и по его собственной. Потому что чем дальше, тем трудней было возвращаться обратно к полному одиночеству, и к тому же он понял, что если приходишь и говоришь что-то вроде «Вынужден признать, что в сложившейся ситуации нельзя полностью отрицать, что, возможно, часть вины, если рассматривать все обстоятельства объективно, всё-таки лежит на вашем покорном слуге», что в переводе означает просто-напросто «Прости меня», то это отнюдь не является признаком слабости, а даже наоборот.   
Арнольд бы с ним поспорил, но он в последнее время начал думать, что вовсе не так уж хочет быть похожим на Арнольда. 

***  
Чердак был большой, холодный и пыльный. Сквозняки гуляли по нему из угла в угол. Через круглое окошко тянулся луч света, в котором плясали пылинки. Чего тут только не было: по стенам стояли старые громоздкие шкафы, забитые всевозможным хламом; громоздились друг на друге стулья, задирая ножки к потолку; стояли старые диваны, в которых мыши наделали себе нор, валялись отсыревшие, заплесневевшие газеты, книги, стопки бумаг.   
Чердак тоже вызывал у него воспоминания. Не самые хорошие – да впрочем, что тут могло вызвать хорошие воспоминания?   
На чердак он убегал иногда прятаться и сидел тут часами, листая старые книги или выдумывая себе истории, в которых он был большим и сильным и мог победить кого угодно, даже своего отца. И в которых у него было много друзей и велосипед. И в которых мама никогда не плакала и не болела.   
– Так, ёлочные игрушки, – произнёс он вслух, отгоняя от себя воспоминания: в конце концов, это было так давно, что стоило бы уже позабыть об этом. – Они должны быть в большой деревянной коробке.   
– Да тут полно больших деревянных коробок, – сказал Джим, оглядываясь.  
– А я предупреждал, что вы не осознаёте масштабов работы, которую предстоит проделать, – с довольным видом ответил Хамфри: он любил оказываться прав.   
– Всё равно: я хочу, чтобы была ёлка – и у нас будет ёлка! – решительно заявил Джим. – Давайте вы с правого угла, а я – с левого.   
Хамфри отправился в правый угол, спрятался за шкафом, устроился в кресле, которое было меньше других погрызено мышами и стал читать стопку старых журналов. Джим, судя по то и дело раздававшемуся грохоту, глухим ударам, ругательствам и бодрым комментариям, с энтузиазмом принялся за работу. Хамфри читал повесть «Гортензия и привидение», выходившую в журнале по главам, и думал, что энтузиазм его политического хозяина можно отгружать вагонами и продавать на экспорт.   
Он увлёкся повестью, где Гортензия как раз встретила дружелюбное и симпатичное привидение, и пропустил момент, когда шум на другой части чердака прекратился. Когда он, удивлённый наступившей тишиной, поднял голову, то увидел Джима, который смотрел на него и хмурил брови.  
– Саботируешь мои планы, как всегда, – сурово сказал он. Хамфри притворился смущённым.   
– Прости, я увлёкся… – он отложил журналы в сторону.  
– Ну ладно, лучше подвинься, – Джим втиснулся в кресло рядом с ним и положил ему на колени толстый пыльный фотоальбом в кожаном переплёте. – Я игрушек пока не нашёл, зато нашёл вот что. Ты не возражаешь, если мы посмотрим его? Мне было бы интересно. Но если ты против – вторжение в личную жизнь, фотографии, где тебе три месяца и ты голый в ванночке и всё такое – то не будем.   
– Ну почему я должен возражать, – медленно проговорил Хамфри. Он провёл пальцами по обложке альбома.   
Что ж, теперь у него были пыльные пальцы. В который раз он убеждался, что сентиментальные жесты и порывы – ужаснейшая чушь!  
Он поёрзал в кресле, которое было рассчитано на одного, в крайнем случае – на полтора человека – двум в нём было очень тесно, но, по крайней мере, тепло – и открыл первую страницу альбома.   
Свадебная фотография отца и матери. Оба совсем молодые, красивые и счастливые. Кто бы мог подумать, что будет потом…  
– Твои мама и папа? – поинтересовался Джим. – Красивые. Ты больше на маму похож.  
Хамфри не смог сдержать улыбки:  
– Спасибо. Не думаю, что я когда-нибудь хотел быть похожим на отца…  
– Почему? – Джим перелистнул страницу.  
– Если бы ты знал моего отца, ты не спрашивал бы.   
– Я на своего тоже не хотел быть похожим. Он весь такой: «Джим, мы со старухой тут недавно тебя по телевизору видели, ну и бред же ты нёс, сынок!»  
Хамфри улыбнулся и покачал головой:  
– Нет, мой был совсем не из тех.   
– Был? Он умер? А твоя мама?  
– Она тоже умерла… давно. Тридцать лет назад.   
Видимо, голос у него при этом сделался не такой, как обычно, потому что Джим поднял голову от фотографий и посмотрел на него внимательно.   
– Такая молодая? Как жаль! Соболезную.   
Он обнял Хамфри за плечи и быстро поцеловал в щёку.  
– Мы можем об этом не говорить, если это болезненная тема. Я имею в виду, если ты хочешь – то я хочу и мне интересно, ты же никогда ничего не рассказывал о своей семье, а если ты не хочешь…   
– Он был сумасшедшим, – сказал Хамфри, глядя на фотографию отца. Тут ему было уже под сорок, и хотя он улыбался и глядел приветливо, на лице отчётливо проступили все жёсткие складки и морщины. – Никто даже не догадывался в то время. Все его считали очень порядочным и респектабельным человеком. Даже мама не догадывалась, что он сумасшедший. Никому бы это в голову не пришло. И на самом деле, поначалу это было не так уж заметно, у него всего лишь был пунктик на порядке и уважении. Мы жили по строжайшему расписанию. Что бы ни случилось, завтрак подавался в десять часов, обед – в три, в пять – чаепитие, в восемь – ужин. Если бы на нас сбросили ядерную бомбу, то он бы выполз из-под обломков и пошёл пить свой пятичасовой чай, я уверен. Никому нельзя было нарушать расписание. Наказания были… изобретательными, скажем так. И уважение… О, он был просто помешан на уважении. Все должны были называть его «сэр», даже мама. И никогда нельзя было смотреть ему в глаза – его это доводило до бешенства, он считал, что это высшая степень неуважения.   
– Ох, Хамфри, – пробормотал Джим и сжал его плечо.   
– А мама считала себя виноватой в том, что не может быть для него хорошей женой. Он всё время обвинял её и наказывал, как маленькую девочку, и наказания… – Хамфри передёрнуло, и он замолчал.   
– Мне очень жаль, – тихо сказал Джим.   
– Он два года перед смертью провёл в больнице, совсем сошёл с ума. Считал себя то ли Богом, то ли каким-то диктатором. Командовал всеми – начиная от персонала в больнице и заканчивая голубями на улице. Меня не узнавал и требовал увести прочь – очень я ему не нравился.   
– Мне очень жаль, – повторил Джим, и они замолчали.  
– Ладно, – сказал Хамфри наконец, – это было давно. Извини, что…  
– Не извиняйся, – перебил его Джим.   
– Хорошо. Пойдём лучше найдём игрушки – я вспоминаю, что обычно их убирали вон в тот шкаф…   
В шкафу действительно обнаружилась коробка со старыми ёлочными игрушками, и обрадованный Джим обхватил её и потащил вниз.   
Хамфри заявил, что на улицу не пойдёт, поэтому Джим вручил ему гирлянду и велел распутывать, а сам оделся и пошёл вешать игрушки на ёлку.  
Через десять минут Хамфри понял, в чём тут подвох, и тоже вышел на улицу.   
– Сам будешь распутывать свою гирлянду, – сказал он и стал помогать Джиму наряжать ёлку.   
Гирлянду они в конце концов распутали вдвоём, но тут выяснилось, что она не работает – мыши погрызли провода.  
– Мы её починим! – решительно сказал Джим. На самом деле «мы» означало, что он будет чинить гирлянду, а Хамфри – ходить вокруг и упражняться в остроумии. Ещё он несколько раз повторил «ничего не выйдет!», а потом ещё – «Ну я же говорил!» – когда Джима в итоге всех эволюций шандарахнуло током. За это Джим ещё раз вывалял его в снегу, когда они опять вышли на улицу.   
В конце концов, гирлянда заработала, правда, горела только половина лампочек. Но Джим всё равно был ужасно горд.  
– Видите, Хамфри, что получается, когда мы работаем вместе?  
– Рождественская ёлка, наряженная на день позже Рождества, на которой не горит половина лампочек? – скептически поинтересовался Хамфри.   
Но тем не менее, когда совсем стемнело, и ёлка стояла среди снега, и лампочки мигали, кидая разноцветные отблески на снег, он подумал, что это одна из самых замечательных ёлок, которые он вообще видел в жизни.   
– Ты не разочарован, что согласился со мной сюда приехать? – спросил он у Джима позже, когда они уже лежали в кровати. Хамфри, который по ночам всегда мёрз, притащил сюда все одеяла, которые только смог найти; получилась, по словам Джима, не кровать, а настоящая берлога.   
– Ты шутишь? Да я сто лет так не развлекался! Отличный день был, спасибо тебе.   
Джим нащупал под одеялом его руку и переплёл его пальцы со своими.   
Хамфри лежал в темноте и улыбался. Да, у него тоже был отличный день. Призраки прошлого не исчезли – наверное, они никогда уже его не покинут – но потеряли свою силу и больше не имеют над ним власти.  
Куда им против Джима и его ёлки!   
Он заснул, и сны ему снились самые что ни на есть хорошие и приятные.


End file.
